Like Father, Like Son
by Nefret429
Summary: Thirteen years after the movie, Jack discovers the real reason why Scarlett hates him: He got her pregnant. Can he gain the trust of a boy who's learned life the hard way? Can he keep his son out of harms way?
1. Tortugan StreetRat

"Like Father, Like Son" Synopsis: A thirteen years after the movie, Jack discovers the real reason why Scarlett hates him so much: He got her pregnant. When she abandons their son, can Jack gain the trust of a fifteen-year-old boy who has learned the hard way that almost no one can be trusted and self-reliance is the only way to survive? Can he keep his son out of harms way?  
* * * Chapter 1: the Tortugan Street-Rat Captian Jack Sparrow sighed nostogilisticly as The Black Pearl sailed into port at Tortuga. Home sweet home, he thought with a grin.  
"Jack Sparrow!" an angry female voice came from the dock.  
"It's CAPTIAN Jack Sparrow. CAPTIAN!" Jack muttered iritably. He looked towards the dock, the source of the cry being a pretty, dark-haired young woman in a red dress. 'Scarlett...' Jack groaned,'Wha' does she want now?'  
"Captian, then, get your bloody rear down here right now!" Scarlett shouted. Jack shook his head and rolled his eyes skyward, as if expecting divine intervention.  
"Coming, love..." he leapt from the ship to the rotting planks of the dock and tied off one of the bow lines,"Now then, Scarlett, you wanted to see me?"  
"Yes, you bloody idiot! I've had enough. First the whole birth affair, now it's been fifteen years that i've delt with the whelp, it's your turn!"  
"Um, love, wha're you talkin' about?" Jack tried to sound patient and understanding, but they'd run out of rum this morning.  
"Your SON, you drunkard! He's your reponsiblity now, even though I doubt he needs it!" she turned and walked back towards the row of ramshackle buildings.  
"Son? Wait, Scarlett, I have a son?" Jack decided he needed a drink before he could do anything about this new development, so he headed for his favorite Tortugan pub. After a few glasses of rum, and grabbing a bottle to go, he went in search of Scarlett for more information. 'Coulda told me a name, at least. Or brought the kid. Damn, what am I doin'? I can't take a kid on the Pearl,' Jack thought,'But how is the streets of Tortuga any better?' He argued with himself. Finally, Jack found Scarlett trying to attract customers outside another pub.  
"What do you want, CAPTAIN?" she asked, her voice dripping poison.  
"If you want me to take care of the kid, i'll need to know where he is, love," Jack had concidered baiting her, but was, quite frankly, fed up with her,"And perhaps a name, if you'll be so kind."  
"Everyone calls him Hawk. I don't know where he is. YOU find him. But watch out, he's got an amazing case of Lookout's Syndrome."  
"You just LOVE making things difficult, don't you?" Jack asked sweetly. Then he turned and went back to the wharf to find Anamaria. His cynical first mate was grumbling over torn sails, and while Jack really didn't want to approch her when she was in one of these moods, he sauntered up to her anyway.  
"'Ello, love," he grinned at her charasmaticly,"I could use your help, if you don't mind. Gibbs!" the older crew member hurried over,"Find someone to mend these sails, we should be back in a couple hours at most." Jack dragged Anamaria away from the ship.  
"And what, exactly, will we be doing in these 'couple hours'?" she asked. "You're NOT going to tell me to babysit your kid, are you?" Anamaria glared at him.  
"No, I want you to help me find him," Jack said honestly,"THEN I may tell you to babysit 'em, but at the moment I need someone who knows the streets, knows how to find 'em. All I know about him is his name's Hawk, he's fifteen, and he's got Lookout's Syndrome, apparently."  
"As good as yours?"  
"From what Scarlett said, better," Lookout's Syndrome was being born with characterisitics important in lookouts, such as enhanced sight and a penchant for climbing things. Jack had a different form, known as Pirate's Sight. He posessed the sight, but prefured to have his feet firmly on the deckboards,"Oh, here we go, look out, love!" Jack dragged Anamaria out of the way just as a boy threw himself from the roof of a two-story building. He landed easily, with a cat-like grace that instantly reminded Anamaria of Jack. Jack released his first mate, and looked up at the roof top where the boy had come from.  
"I can see where you got your name," he told the boy with an apreticiative grin.  
"How do you know who I am?" Hawk glared up at Jack, crouching defensivly. Jack glanced at Anamaria, then looked back at the boy.  
"'Cause, i'm your father. Captian Jack Sparrow," the man held out a hand,"And you are...?" The boy straitened, tossing his head to get stray strands of dark brown hair out of his face. His dark eyes boored into Jack's and the man felt like he was looking into a mirror that turned back time. Finally, the boy seemed to decide that the man wasn't going to hurt him.  
"My name's Ben, but everyone calls me Hawk."  
"Well, then, Hawk, I have a propasition for you. As you probably know, I travel on a ship called The Black Pearl. For reasons I don't quite know myself, i'd like to take you with me."  
"What would I do on this ship of yours?" Hawk asked suspiciously.  
"I hear you have Lookout's Syndrome."  
"Yeah, so?" Jack glanced at Anamaria, who shrugged.  
"Lawrence has never been very fond of that post. He'd be happier towing lines," she pointed out,"We teach the kid a few things, he should be fine."  
"Alright, then, how does this sound?" Jack turned back to Hawk,"Lookout on The Black Pearl?"  
"I'm assuming my mother's decided she dosen't want to be bothered with me anymore," Hawk said bitterly.  
"Sorry, kid, but you may be better off for it," Jack grimaced sympatheticly. How many times had he vowed NEVER to do to his kids, assuming he had any, what his parents did to him? And what had he done? Ignored the possiblility of having kids, decided that it didn't matter. 'I'm changing that right now,' he decided. Hawk saw the conflict on his father's face and grinned as he stuck out a hand to shake on the deal.  
"Hey, this works just as well. I've been saving up since I was three to buy a ship I didn't know how to use. Now I can figure it out before I buy it." Jack laughed. Anamarie cleared her throat. She liked the kid, but they needed to be going.  
"Oh, that's me first mate, Anamaria. She's a sweetheart, really. You'll meet the rest of the crew later." The three hurried back to the wharf.  
* * * Chapter 2: Return to Port Royale Jack was releived to see that Hawk had no trouble fitting in with the rest of the crew. He made an excelent lookout, and everyone seemed to like and respect him for his ablilities, not the fact his father was the captian. Now, they were headed for Port Royale. Jack had received a letter several years before from his old friends the Turners informing him that he was one of their daughter's godparents. The girl, Cassandra, would be thirteen now, and he hadn't seen her since she was seven. He knew her birthday was coming up, and figured he should visit at least on that all-important day. He also wanted to take the opprtunity to introduce Hawk, just so the boy had somewhere to go if something should happen to him.  
"Allright, then Anamaria, we'll take one of the boats on shore," Jack turned back to the gathered crew,"If you put ONE scratch on my ship, i'll see to it you ALL die the most horrible deaths I can think up!" They all nodded somberly, knowing that that ship was his world, and he'd make good on any threats regarding his Pearl. Jack and Hawk rowed into port, meeting the dockmaster. The man was dressed primly in his red uniform, glasses perched on his long nose. He surveyed the scraggily newcomers with distaste.  
"That'll be one shilling and your names, gentlemen..." he asked. Hawk glanced up from where he was securing the boat, watching Jack shell out a coin.  
"And your name's, sir?"  
"Uh... Smith. Jack Smith. And that's my son Ben."  
"Thank you sir." Hawk grinned at his father as they hurried up the main pathway,"Smith?"  
"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Jack glared down at the boy. A few minutes later, they were walking in the Brown Blacksmith shop where Will Turner worked. A fat man with a bottle in hand who had long since passed out sat near the bellows. Will himself was bent over the forge, intent on something inside it, and mumbling to himself. Jack cleared his throat, causing the young blacksmith to jerk upwright and hit his head hard on the planking above the forge. He cursed loudly and turned around to see who had inturupted him.  
  
Chapter 3: Birthday Surprise  
"Jack?" Will stared in pure shock that quickly disolved into suspicion,"Don't tell me: Barbossa is back from the dead, AGIAN, you've lost the Pearl, and you need my help getting it back."  
"Awe, come on, Will! Isn' your kid's birthday comin' up? I'm supposed to be her godfather, am I not?"  
"You just came for her birthday? That's all?" Will persisted.  
"Well, there is one other little matter..." Jack glanced back at Hawk, who was studying some of the swords a little too intently for comfort, and shook his head warningly. The boy gave a grin that was a mirror image of Jack at his most charming and mischevious.  
"Him?" Will asked. Jack started to respond when a blonde girl with pretty blue eyes came into the shop.  
"Dad, Mum wanted me to..." she trailed off when she recongnized Jack,"JACK!!!" The girl, Cassandra Turner, ran up to the pirate and hugged him feircely. He grinned as she pulled back to study him curiously.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Ah, well, I AM your godfather, I should be here for your birthay, shouldn't I? Oh, I suppose I should introduce you," he turned back to Hawk, who looked a little out of place,"This is Hawk. My son." Hawk nodded to Will and smiled shyly at Cassie. Will looked mildly suprised, but grinned after a moment.  
"Shoulda known," Will grinned,"Welcome to Port Royale."  
  
The four of them hurried back to the Turner Estate, Hawk and Cassie running ahead of their fathers. Elizabeth meet her daughter at the door, looking extremly confuzed when the girl cheerfull pulled Hawk through the door. He looked at her apoligeticly before Cassie dragged him up the stairs to her room. Will kissed his wife, handing a wrapped package he'd brought from the shop to a servant. Jack cleared his throat, causing Elizabeth to stare once more.  
"Well, Elizabeth, love, how are you then?" Jack grinned. She finally recoverd from the sheer shock of seeing him, and gave him a feirce hug,"Well, mabye what I said about us not workin' was a little off afterall." Elizabeth promptly threw a punch at him, which he easily blocked. 


	2. Return to Port Royale

Chapter 2: Return to Port Royale Jack was releived to see that Hawk had no trouble fitting in with the rest of the crew. He made an excelent lookout, and everyone seemed to like and respect him for his ablilities, not the fact his father was the captian. Now, they were headed for Port Royale. Jack had received a letter several years before from his old friends the Turners informing him that he was one of their daughter's godparents. The girl, Cassandra, would be thirteen now, and he hadn't seen her since she was seven. He knew her birthday was coming up, and figured he should visit at least on that all-important day. He also wanted to take the opprtunity to introduce Hawk, just so the boy had somewhere to go if something should happen to him.  
"Allright, then Anamaria, we'll take one of the boats on shore," Jack turned back to the gathered crew,"If you put ONE scratch on my ship, i'll see to it you ALL die the most horrible deaths I can think up!" They all nodded somberly, knowing that that ship was his world, and he'd make good on any threats regarding his Pearl. Jack and Hawk rowed into port, meeting the dockmaster. The man was dressed primly in his red uniform, glasses perched on his long nose. He surveyed the scraggily newcomers with distaste.  
"That'll be one shilling and your names, gentlemen..." he asked. Hawk glanced up from where he was securing the boat, watching Jack shell out a coin.  
"And your name's, sir?"  
"Uh... Smith. Jack Smith. And that's my son Ben."  
"Thank you sir." Hawk grinned at his father as they hurried up the main pathway,"Smith?"  
"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Jack glared down at the boy. A few minutes later, they were walking in the Brown Blacksmith shop where Will Turner worked. A fat man with a bottle in hand who had long since passed out sat near the bellows. Will himself was bent over the forge, intent on something inside it, and mumbling to himself. Jack cleared his throat, causing the young blacksmith to jerk upwright and hit his head hard on the planking above the forge. He cursed loudly and turned around to see who had inturupted him. 


	3. Birthday Suprise

Chapter 3: Birthday Surprise  
"Jack?" Will stared in pure shock that quickly disolved into suspicion,"Don't tell me: Barbossa is back from the dead, AGIAN, you've lost the Pearl, and you need my help getting it back."  
"Awe, come on, Will! Isn' your kid's birthday comin' up? I'm supposed to be her godfather, am I not?"  
"You just came for her birthday? That's all?" Will persisted.  
"Well, there is one other little matter..." Jack glanced back at Hawk, who was studying some of the swords a little too intently for comfort, and shook his head warningly. The boy gave a grin that was a mirror image of Jack at his most charming and mischevious.  
"Him?" Will asked. Jack started to respond when a blonde girl with pretty blue eyes came into the shop.  
"Dad, Mum wanted me to..." she trailed off when she recongnized Jack,"JACK!!!" The girl, Cassandra Turner, ran up to the pirate and hugged him feircely. He grinned as she pulled back to study him curiously.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Ah, well, I AM your godfather, I should be here for your birthay, shouldn't I? Oh, I suppose I should introduce you," he turned back to Hawk, who looked a little out of place,"This is Hawk. My son." Hawk nodded to Will and smiled shyly at Cassie. Will looked mildly suprised, but grinned after a moment.  
"Shoulda known," Will grinned,"Welcome to Port Royale."  
  
The four of them hurried back to the Turner Estate, Hawk and Cassie running ahead of their fathers. Elizabeth meet her daughter at the door, looking extremly confuzed when the girl cheerfull pulled Hawk through the door. He looked at her apoligeticly before Cassie dragged him up the stairs to her room. Will kissed his wife, handing a wrapped package he'd brought from the shop to a servant. Jack cleared his throat, causing Elizabeth to stare once more.  
"Well, Elizabeth, love, how are you then?" Jack grinned. She finally recoverd from the sheer shock of seeing him, and gave him a feirce hug,"Well, mabye what I said about us not workin' was a little off afterall." Elizabeth promptly threw a punch at him, which he easily blocked. 


	4. Hawk's Return

Sorry abouot the chapters, that's what I get for trying to upload all three at once at 11:00 at night. Also, for the shortness, and the lateness... I really am trying hard to work on this. Really... Surprise help in this chapter! Read on and enjoy... I hope. Oh, and reviews are much appreciated! So, here's wishing you smooth sailing and fun times, mates!  
  
"Awe, come on Elizabeth," Jack grinned good-naturedly,"Aren't you glad to see me?"  
"Sure, but what are you doing here? And who is that boy?" Elizabeth glanced up the stairs where Hawk and Cassie had gone.  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Jack grimaced,"He's me son... I wanted to ask a favor."  
"Ask," Will encouraged, thinking he already knew what his old friend would ask.  
"If anything should happen to me... not that it would, but... I want him to have a place to go... well, you're parents, you know what I mean!"  
"Of course, Jack," Elizabeth smiled sympatheticly,"You know you can count on us." Jack gave them both a grateful, and genuine, smile.  
  
Four Years Later Ben "Hawk" Sparrow watched Port Royale come into sight from a jib halfway up the main mast of the Black Pearl. At twenty, he'd grown into his wirey frame and looked for all the world like a younger, and cleaner, version of his father. His father, who was currently in a Spanish prison. It seemed General Gonzalez still hadn't forgiven him for avioding capture all these years. And from pilliaging his flagship... Hawk grinned to himself.  
"Ben!" Anamaria yelled up to the young man,"Come down here!" Hawk sighed. Everyone called him Hawk, except for Anamaria Elizabeth and Cassandra Turner. It seemed to be a woman thing. He climbed down the rigging landing on the deck with a thump.  
"Yes, Ana?" Hawk asked. The dark-skinned pirate looked up at him.  
"Why are we here? I thought we would've been going to trying to save the Captian..." She glanced out to sea where they had come from wistfully,"Not going back here..."  
"I figure we could use a little help. The Turners might be willing to help." Anamaria sighed.  
"Right," she answered as Hawk moved back towards the rigging,"Why the bloody hell not..."  
  
Hawk steered one of the Pearl's life boats into a vacant slip, tying off the rope attatched to the front. The dock attendant came over, looking him up and down disdainfully.  
"Your name and three shillings, sir..."  
"Smith. Benjamin Smith," Hawk handed the man three coins and hurried down the dock. He had nearly made it to the Turner Estate when an impressive-looking soldier stopped him.  
"Who are you?" The soldier asked,"You look familiar."  
"Oh, well, i'm a merchant. I was looking for the blacksmith."  
"Really. At his home? And how, by chance, would you know where he lives if you just got into Port Royale?"  
"Ah, but how would you know how long i've been here? You don't even know who I am."  
"Would you be, by chance, related to Jack Sparrow," the newly- appointed Admiral Norrington asked.  
"No. Who's this Jack Sparrow? My name's Smith. Or Smitty, if you like."  
"Really, Mr. Smith, eh? You resemble Mr. Sparrow very closely. I know he has a son who comes here every so often. His name is Benjamin, I believe. Strange, don't you think?"  
"Well, I-"  
"BEN!" Someone yelled from behind the young man. Hawk winced. Thanks ever so, Cass, he thought. The Admiral smiled grimly.  
"Ben? What are you..." Cassandra Turner stopped, looking curiously at Norrington,"What's wrong? What's going on?" Cassie took on her "Queen Cassandra the Mighty" look, glaring at Norrington suspiciously.  
"Cassandra, how nice to see you. Christopher was looking for you. Perhaps you should go find him. He needs to talk to you. I'm merely dealing with the riff-raff..."  
"Riff-Raff? You are talking about a close friend of mine, Admiral. Who came to see me. He and I need to be going. Come, Ben. Mother will be thrilled to see you, and father wanted to talk to you," Cassie took Hawk by the arm, pulling him after her. He caught his first glance of her in four years, and what he saw stunned him. The girl who had been more interested in swordplay than fashion and society, and fasinated by pirate stories had grown into a woman. A very attractive young woman. Hair the color of honey fell past her shoulders, and her blue-grey eyes were as penetrating as ever. Cassie caught Hawk staring at her, smiling slyly.  
"Cassandra, do you know who he is?" Norrington looked angry,"He's a pirate. He belongs in jail."  
"Admiral Norrington," Hawk turned, bowing gracefully,"Have I ever attacked Port Royale? No," Hawk showed Norrington his wrists,"No brands. Nothing. So what, exactly, can you prove? That I just happen to be a known pirate who has never actually been caught doing anything wrong here, who is visiting a friend." The boy grinned, threw the older man a salute and followed Cassie through the front gates of the Turner Estate.  
"Well, you're timing hasn't improved," Cassie glanced back at Norrington,"Neither have your manners. However..." she looked him over with a grin.  
"Look who's talking... I almost had 'em convinced that I wasn't Ben Sparrow when you showed up hollering my name like a lunatic. So who's Christopher?"  
"Oh, the Admiral's vapid son. He's probably going to ask me to marry him. Agian. This'll be the fifth time this year. His proposals are so... corny... it's getting repetitive." Hawk grinned as they opened the door and went inside. It was exactly like he remembered it, classy, cozy and functional. All reflections of Elizabeth Turner, who was currently sitting at a mahogany desk writing out invitations to her upcoming dinner party in honor of Cassie's birthday. She looked up as the two came into the parlor.  
"Ben!" Elizabeth looked slightly shocked,"What are you doing here?" 


End file.
